


Skin

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: You just can't let go of her





	

The Asian blushed slightly as you stood up. You tucked your hair behind your ears, and gave Mei a longing look that told her everything she already knew. You wanted to stay, but you had to go. 

“You don’t have to leave.” She whispered quietly, sitting up in the bed. Her hair seemingly perfect though you had both just been sleeping. 

You didn’t have to leave. There was no affair going on. No lustful lovelessness, but you never found yourself staying with her. You would always pull on your clothes and leave. She never questioned it. In fact, she had no idea what you were. Were you hiding from a lover in someone else’s bed? Were you merely hoping to find someone to love you when you couldn’t love yourself? And yet she always still provided for you. 

You closed your eyes. You wanted to stay. You could stay in her sheets forever, warm bodies pressed close together, holding on to a love that was clearly there. And yet, you continued to punish yourself, leaving her in her bed with longing eyes and a hurting heart. 

“I can’t stay.” You tell her, and she let’s it go, back into the wind just like every other word you’ve whispered to her. And you walk away, watching her curl up in herself as once again, you leave her home that smelled like blossoms, and exit back into the cold reality.


End file.
